


An Imitation of You

by jayy (spaloozey)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: CHIP LOOKS A LOT LIKE LANCE OK, Depressed Lance, F/M, I'm crying, Post S8, VLD IS FUCKING OVER, can u guys believe allurance is dead because i'm, dead allurance, depressed me, don't kinkshame me, i just like plance, plance, rip allura though, robot-kissing, they can get together now that it's all over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaloozey/pseuds/jayy
Summary: MAJOR S8 SPOILERSdo not read if you have not watched it.This is the only thing I could think of when I saw chip





	An Imitation of You

Pidge pushed the casing down on her protoype’s inner-wiring. It was far from ready at this point, but she and Matt were making astounding process. A few more turing tests and re-wiring and they could start implanting the memory system and get the robot up and functioning in no time.

Pidge sighed and wiped the grease from her face, exhausted from the day’s work. She had installed three different CPUs in the machine’s “brain” so to speak, so she could install program files from her computer. She leaned back in her chair, ready to shut off said computer and save it’s battery power, but something in the shadow’s of her creation’s plastic face stopped her. 

She thought she saw Lance.

Heat immediately shot up to Pidge’s face, inflaming her cheeks. Had she done that on purpose? Was it just a coincidence? Or was Matt to blame for creating this remarkable resemblance to Pidge’s longtime crush? She hadn’t told him about that had she? No.. no, it couldn’t be. Matt hadn’t even worked on the exterior design. SHE had.

Pidge hunched over at the realization, face burning with shame. She hadn’t ever really gotten over him had she? Even after he started dating Allura.. Even after she swore to himself she’d give him up.. The love that Lance had for Allura was _real._ Unlike Pidge’s stupid puppy love on the boy that couldn’t do basic algebra on a good day. She had nothing to gain from crushing on him, and had no reason to believe it was anything more than a silly whim..

So why couldn’t she stop feeling this way?

Pidge bit her lip, her chest heating with a fire that she wished had gone out long ago.. Her heart beat a little faster than normal as she dared another glance at her creation’s face. The resemblance was uncanny. The little dollop of hair sticking out from the back of the robot’s head. The bangs parted messily over his round, boyish forehead. The deep royal blue of its eyes, which Pidge had taken extra care to install herself. His hair was brown like his, and though he didn’t share Lance’s height or some of his more handsome features, he still held a resemblance to the boy that Pidge couldn’t ignore.

Pidge sighed, finally realizing that this was indeed the work of her troubled heart. She slouched, resting her face on her palm glumly, and glared at the lifeless robot with indubious contempt.

The robot eyes were lifeless. Blue eyes without emotion. But that didn’t stop Pidge from trying to start a fight with it.

“What?” Pidge hissed. As thought it had said something.

The robot didn’t react, but Pidge continued on as though it had. 

“You think I wanted this to happen? You think I wanted to fall for you? Well you’re wrong. I can’t stop feeling this way.. Even though I wish I could.” Tears slid down Pidge’s cheeks, warm and obnoxious. They dampened her lab coat and made dark grey streaks on the white cotton, showing her pain. “I should’ve told you sooner.. I should’ve asked you out! But I was so afraid. Afraid you’d make fun of me or tell me I’m too nerdy. How could I think that? You may be popular but you’re my best friend.. You’re such a nice person.. You were so nice to  _ **her**_..”

She stopped at those words, an ache unlike she’d ever felt before sprouting in her chest. “If I had dated you instead of her.. would it have kept you from hurting so bad when she left us? Would you have gotten so depressed? Would you have left that obsessive farm of yours and come help the coalition when I asked?”

The tears on her face turned icy, and stung. “I want you with me Lance.. I need you here.. You haven’t been the same since she left.. And it’s been  ** _so_**  long..”

Pidge was so close to the robot now, pressing herself against the arm she had just been wiring. She could feel the wall she had built up in her mind begin to feel pressured. She was teetering on the edge, about to fall into a feeling she had been holding back for so, so long. 

Something in her chest leapt forward, and she pushed toward the robot, her lips meeting its porcelain ones with delicate precision. Her heart skipped several beats at the act, only to fall short of the feeling she was looking for. She pulled away, her vision swimming.

“… I should be with the  _real_ you.” she whispered. “The you I fell in love with so long ago. I need to bring it back.”

She jumped off the counter, a new excitement filling her limbs.

“No… no! I WILL be with the real you.. I can bring you back, I know it.  I’ll visit tomorrow. I’ll confess to you there. I can’t stay cooped up in this lab all year.. I’ve got to take action.” She looked directly into the robot’s inactive eyes, pretending they were his own royal blue gaze. She hadn’t seen his actual eyes in over a few months now, but she remembered how serene they were. Deep and blue and kind.. and sad as of late.

Pidge rested one of her hands on the robot’s cheek, testing it’s porcelain between her thumb and finger lightly. She hummed with the thought of bringing the light back into his love-marked eyes. She was gonna see the real Lance, on those juniper flower fields. She’d cup his face in the same place, where his scars were, and tell him how she felt for real.


End file.
